


Blindingly Obvious

by Gudrologium



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudrologium/pseuds/Gudrologium
Summary: Гарри арестовывают во время посещения маггловского Нью-Йорка. На его защиту приходит лучший адвокат Адской кухни.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Blindingly Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blindingly Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161280) by [MagdaTheMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie). 



— Мистер… Поттер, не так ли?  
Гарри взглянул на мужчину, вошедшего в комнату для допросов. Если, конечно, это была она, потому что помещение очень отличалось от допросных Аврората, но было немного похоже на те, что он видел в телесериалах.  
— Я уже рассказал всё тем парням, — ответил он сквозь зубы.  
Или полицейские здесь были идиотами, или Гарри — достаточно неудачником для того, чтобы его допрашивали местные Кребб и Гойл. Серьёзно, неужели им нечем больше было заняться?  
— Я не из департамента полиции, — ответил незнакомец.  
— Тогда какого чёрта вы здесь делаете?  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся. Из-за очков с красными стёклами, которые тот носил, Гарри толком не мог прочесть выражение его лица.  
— Моё имя Мэтт Мёрдок, и я адвокат. Мой офис прямо за углом.  
— Я не просил адвоката.  
— Но он вам нужен.  
— Я не сделал ничего плохого, — угрюмо ответил Гарри, снова чувствуя себя двенадцатилетним.  
— Зависит от того, через какие очки вы смотрите… извините за каламбур.  
Гарри недоумённо нахмурился и только через несколько секунд понял, что Мёрдок не снял затемнённые очки в помещении, потому что был слеп. И прямо сейчас Гарри был этому даже рад: адвокат не видел его ошеломлённого лица. Как Гарри не понял этого раньше? Наверное, Снейп всё это время был прав, считая Гарри тупицей.  
— Верно, — сказал Гарри, стараясь звучать непринуждённо.  
— Трое человек в госпитале. Это довольно… впечатляюще.  
Гарри пожал плечами, но вспомнив, что адвокат его не видит, ответил вслух:  
— Не совсем. Они были неповоротливы, как тролли, да и мозги у них явно одни на троих.  
Мёрдок задумчиво помычал, а Гарри поморщился: сравнение с троллями слетело с его губ быстрее, чем он смог оборвать себя. К счастью, в маггловских сказках тоже были тролли, но ему стоит лучше следить за собой, если он не хочет нарушить Статут Секретности.  
— Я просто хотел отдохнуть, — пробурчал Гарри. — Успел выпить только стакан, прежде чем эти хамы начали приставать к леди. Что было делать? Дать им продолжить? Они совсем не скрывали своих намерений. Допускаю, что немного перегнул палку, но кто же знал, что они такие хрупкие.  
— Они выдвигают против вас обвинения.  
— Они хулиганы! Это та леди должна выдвинуть обвинение против них.  
— К сожалению, «ту леди» никто не может найти.  
— Ох, ну конечно нет, — потому что его жизнь не может быть простой хотя бы изредка. — Хорошо, я слушаю.  
Его адвокат усмехнулся. Гарри вздрогнул. Почему ему показалось, что он только что продал душу дьяволу? Затем, вместо того, чтобы задавать ему вопросы или готовить к защите или что там делают адвокаты — Гарри был не уверен, раньше он с ними не сталкивался — Мёрдок встал и вышел.  
Спустя полчаса Гарри был свободен и покинул полицейский участок более озадаченным, чем когда он туда попал.  
— Теперь поговорим об оплате.  
Гарри вздрогнул от хриплого голоса, но это был всего лишь его адвокат, выглядевший скучающим и безобидным, с этой белой тростью и кривоватой улыбкой. Гарри не купился на это ни на секунду. С адвокатом было что-то не так. Ничего очевидного, но Гарри давно привык доверять своим ощущениям.  
— Да, разумеется. Пришлите мне счет, и я заплачу, окей?  
Мёрдок покачал головой.  
— Я имел в виду другой вид оплаты.  
У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Его адвокат пытался потребовать оплаты своих услуг сексом? Разве это не было немного…незаконно?  
— Мы должны обсудить это за чашкой кофе, — сказал Мёрдок, и Гарри скривился, — в более приватном месте.  
— Послушайте. Я очень благодарен за помощь, и вы выглядите достаточно привлекательно, но…  
Мёрдок хихикнул.  
— Вы точно не хотите заканчивать это предложение, — сказал он.  
— Ох, — Гарри покраснел как свёкла, снова радуясь, что собеседник не видит его смущения. — Я подумал… Но если это не деньги или секс, что, чёрт возьми, вы от меня хотите?  
— Не здесь, — повторил Мёрдок и двинулся прочь, постукивая тростью по тротуару, явно уверенный, что Гарри последует за ним.  
Гарри колебался. Он постоянно вляпывался в неприятности, и наверняка это была одна из них. С другой стороны — он ведь всегда может просто сбежать, если запрошенная оплата окажется слишком странной. Не похоже, чтобы слепой парень в костюме мог его остановить.  
Как и было сказано, офис Мёрдока находился прямо за углом и был совершенно не похож на представления Гарри об адвокатских фирмах. На самом деле тут было довольно тесно и грязно.  
«По крайней мере, кресло достаточно чистое», — подумал он, садясь.  
— Итак…- заговорил Гарри неловко, желая покончить с этим побыстрее.  
— Вы…отличаетесь, — заявил Мёрдок, заставляя волосы на голове Гарри встать дыбом. — Ваш вид, кем бы вы ни были, мне всё равно. Большую часть времени вы держитесь подальше от людей и исчезаете сквозь трещины в реальности. Но один из вас создаёт проблемы в Адской кухне и мой… друг кровно заинтересован в том, чтобы его остановить.  
Проклятье. Каким-то образом Гарри всё же нарушил Статут Секретности. Он огляделся, ожидая министерскую сову с вопиллером или команду обливиаторов, но ничего не происходило. Мёрдок откашлялся, возвращая его в настоящее.  
— Я не буду подтверждать или отрицать что-либо из того, что вы говорите, — медленно ответил Гарри, всё ещё ожидая, что в любую секунду окажется под прицелом палочки.  
В любом случае, как они узнают, когда Статут Секретности был нарушен? Как, чёрт возьми, он прожил в волшебном мире и так долго, но даже не подумал поинтересоваться такой важной вещью? Сюда бы Гермиону. Она наверняка знает всё в мельчайших подробностях, и он бы с удовольствием прослушал одну из её лекций прямо сейчас.  
— Ты поможешь?  
Мёрдок настаивал.  
— Кто ваш друг, и что сделал этот… человек-как-я, такого ужасного, что его надо остановить?  
Мёрдок кивнул, как будто одобряя его вопросы, хотя на первый и не ответил.  
— Мой друг заберет тебя сегодня вечером.  
— Как он найдёт меня?  
— Он найдёт, — заверил Мёрдок, ужасно напомнив своей загадочностью Дамблдора, — Человек, которого он хочет остановить, продаёт какие-то новые наркотики. Они погружают людей в эйфорию и делают их гиперактивными на несколько часов. А потом убивают, потому что людям начинает казаться, что они всесильны, и они пытаются, скажем, летать, прыгая с балкона. Или их сердца просто отказывают.  
Новости окончательно испортили Гарри настроение. Конечно, он сразу же согласился помочь. Это звучало так, как будто какой-то идиот-волшебник продавал перечное зелье магглам. Неясно, понимал он опасность подобного или нет. Они решат это позже, когда найдут виновного.  
Гарри попрощался с адвокатом и был удивлён, что тот без колебаний пожал его руку, хотя и не считал человеком.  
В целом, договор был неплохим компромиссом, а еще объяснял, почему эта фирма выглядит нищей: откуда взяться богатству, если обменивать работу на услуги?  
На ночь Гарри снял номер в первом попавшемся отеле. Мёрдок сказал, что его друг найдёт Гарри, где бы он ни был, и Гарри зарегистрировался в отеле под вымышленным именем, чтобы никто не знал, где он. Потому что, когда Гарри использовал своё настоящее имя, вечно случалась какая-то дрянь. Признаться, Гарри нашёл под своей кроватью больше фанаток и убийц, чем хотелось бы.

Он только включил телевизор, чтобы посмотреть новости, надеясь услышать что-то об этих Мстителях или их делах, как в его окно постучали. Гарри думал, что это сова, и не был готов увидеть красную рогатую голову в маске. Гарри отпрыгнул назад. Рот незнакомца скривился в улыбке. По крайней мере, эта часть его лица была человеческой и очень знакомой.  
Открыв окно, Гарри отступил назад и уставился на ярко-красную, одетую в кожу фигуру, входящую в его комнату. Пропорции тела, движения рук, головы, сложенные в усмешку губы… Никаких сомнений, этот странный гость — его адвокат, Мэтт Мёрдок.  
— Вы могли просто сказать, что это вы, — фыркнул Гарри.  
Человек, одетый как дьявол, склонил голову влево. Да, это точно был он.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
Гарри хмуро посмотрел на него.  
— Что это вы будете в таком… таком наряде. Но вы сказали, что придет друг. Почему?  
— Как? Это одна из твоих способностей? — спросил Мёрдок тихо.  
Гарри пришлось напрячься, чтобы понять его.  
— Я имею в виду, очевидно же, что это вы, — Мёрдок замер. — Разве не так?  
— Нет. Никто и не подозревал раньше.  
— Но все могут видеть ваши губы, они очень, — Гарри уже собирался сказать привлекательные, но споткнулся на этом слове, неуклюже завершив, — узнаваемые.  
«Дьявол», похоже, не поверил.  
— Плюс, я просто вижу вас, так что…  
— Мой лучший друг никогда не догадывался. — невозмутимо ответил Мёрдок.  
— Возможно, он не слишком наблюдательный, — парировал Гарри.  
Дьявол задумчиво хмыкнул, и Гарри быстро сменил тему, прежде чем разговор стал слишком неловким.  
— Итак, этот наркоторговец — где вы его видели в последний раз?  
— Тупик, который сворачивает на десятую улицу. Совершенно ненужный тупик: он никуда не ведет, никаких дверей, только несколько мусорных баков.  
Да, это звучало как волшебный проход в мир магглов, так что он попросил своего не слишком-то слепого адвоката проводить его туда и — о боже! — тот двигался невероятно быстро, опасно прыгая по крышам. Гарри с трудом следовал за ним. Приземлившись на третью крышу, он уже тяжело дышал и сомневался, что может преодолеть четвёртую. Этот последний прыжок и так был неудачным.  
— Эй! Эй, подожди! — прокричал Гарри в спину Мэтту, прежде чем тот исчезнет из поля зрения. Гарри согнулся пополам, стараясь отдышаться, пока Мёрдок возвращался обратно.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты меня обвинял в том, что я не человек. Ты даже не запыхался! — пробурчал Гарри.  
— Я прошёл специальную подготовку. Я не думал, что ты настолько слабый. Это потому что мы не в твоей привычной среде обитания?  
— Что?  
— Ну знаешь, как рыба на воздухе.  
— Я не имею никакого представления, о чём ты.  
— Разве ты… — казалось Мёрдок колебался.  
— Что? — огрызнулся Гарри.  
— Не демон?  
Гарри замер на несколько секунд, прежде чем разразиться смехом. Теперь Мёрдок выглядел раздраженным, он скрестил руки на груди и надулся.  
— Нет! — ответил Гарри, вытирая слёзы рукавом. — Что вообще подало тебе эту идею? Стой… Поэтому ты так одет?  
— Нет! Я Сорвиголова!  
Гарри пожал плечами: он не слышал это имя раньше.  
— Мститель из Адской Кухни.  
— О, как те остальные Мстители? — спросил Гарри.  
Ему нравились Мстители. Яркие супергерои, меняющие мир к лучшему. Тем не менее, Сорвиголова выглядел не слишком довольным этим сравнением и только невнятно проворчал что-то в ответ.  
— Погоди минутку, — Гарри внезапно осенило. — Если ты защитник Адской Кухни, то почему ты не спас ту леди?  
Молчание.  
— Ты обманул меня, да? — догадался Гарри. — Держу пари, та рыжая леди была твоей сообщницей. Она была слишком хороша, чтобы сидеть в одиночестве в этом сомнительном пабе. Черт. Я идиот. А что насчет тех парней? Если я навредил невиновным людям из-за тебя, клянусь Мерлином, я...  
— Нет, те ребята не были подставными, — заверил его Мёрдок.  
— Единственные из всех, — пробормотал Гарри. — А что насчёт парня, которого ты преследуешь? Надеюсь, он существует?  
«Дьявол» поклялся, что это так, и Гарри решил, что тот звучит достаточно убедительно.  
— Но в глубине души ты все-таки хороший парень, так ведь? Чем заставлять, проще солгать идиоту, чтобы получить от него то, что тебе нужно.  
— Меня немного извиняет то, что я считал тебя демоном. Не думаю, что солгать демону — большой грех.  
— Да почему демон?! Это не я тут гуляю с рогами на голове.  
— У тебя и у тех, других, внутри горит огонь, ярче, чем у обычных людей, мутантов или сверхлюдей, так что я подумал…  
— Демоны, — фыркнул Гарри, понимая, что Мёрдок может как-то видеть проявление магии, но не понимает, что это такое на самом деле. — Ладно, хорошо, но не лги мне больше.  
Рога качнулись вверх-вниз, когда Мёрдок кивнул.  
Вход в волшебный квартал было легко найти и взломать, но Гарри решил немного разочаровать дьявола на свой счет. В конце концов, тот был магглом, и Гарри не следовало показывать, как легко он мог нарушать закон с помощью магии. К его чести, Мёрдок оставался спокойным и аккуратно вёл его сквозь улицы, направляя к цели.  
— Это он, — прошептал Мёрдок.  
Волшебник совсем не походил на преступника. Слишком молодой, слишком потрепанный и нервный, чтобы долго продержаться в этом бизнесе. Гарри подошёл к нему и, кажется, только шок от вида Мальчика-Который-Выжил-Опять, удержал того от немедленного бегства. Гарри забрал волшебную палочку, и Мёрдок держал его, пока Гарри накладывал чары конфиденциальности на переулок.  
— Вот. Теперь мы можем поговорить наедине.  
— Ты Гарри Поттер! — воскликнул молодой волшебник. — Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Я задам тебе один вопрос, приятель. Почему ты продаёшь перечное зелье магглам?  
Волшебник сжал челюсть, его губы превратились в тонкую полоску.  
— Тебе лучше ответить. Ты знаешь, что я делаю с тёмными волшебниками.  
— Но я не… — он начал всхлипывать. — Я не тёмный маг! Я просто продаю немного зелий на другую сторону. У нас они ничего не стоят, а там продаются, как горячие пирожки. Я никому не навредил! Мне просто нужны деньги.  
Гарри вздохнул. Звучало довольно правдиво. Этот парень не был преступником, он был просто идиотом.  
— Магические зелья вредны для магглов. Уверен, ты изучал это в школе.  
— Меня исключили, — пробормотал молодой человек. — Я больше не мог платить за своё обучение. Я не хотел… Кто-то пострадал?  
Гарри посмотрел на Мёрдока. Тот выглядел разочарованным.  
— Несколько человек, — подтвердил он, пока не говоря, что кто-то умер.  
Гарри кивнул. Теперь дело за волшебниками.  
— Я сдам его аврорам. Он будет арестован и отправлен в тюрьму. Причинять вред магглам с помощью магии — довольно серьёзное преступление, даже если это происходит из-за чистого невежества.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Мёрдок. — Я сам найду выход.  
— Значит, мы квиты?  
Ответа Гарри не получил. Повернувшись, он потащил молодого волшебника с собой, в МАКУСА.  
— Попроси адвоката, до того, как сказать им что-нибудь, — посоветовал Гарри. — Вдруг удастся смягчить наказание, убедив всех, что ты слабоумный. Может быть, сможешь свалить часть вины на школу, которая тебя выкинула, потому что ты был беден.  
Гарри вздохнул и передал придурка властям. Это маленькое приключение совсем не казалось героическим, и, когда он добрался до номера, был совершенно без сил. Но, по крайней мере, он оплатил свой долг, даже если его обманули.

На следующее утро его разбудил стук в дверь. Он скатился с кровати, спрятался за ней и нацелил палочку на дверь. Он никого не ждал, так что вряд ли это чей-то дружеский визит. Рон и Гермиона знали, что сначала ему лучше прислать патронуса.  
— Войдите, — крикнул Гарри из своего укрытия, отперев дверь заклинанием.  
Дверь открылась и появился Мёрдок, в своем обычном костюме. Теперь, когда Гарри видел оба образа, он признал, что предпочёл бы видеть демона, потому что тот костюм был более облегающим. Адвокатский был тоже неплох, но немного скучноват для кого-то настолько необычного.  
— Утро! — Мёрдок зашёл в комнату, держа в одной руке два пластиковых стакана, а в другой свою трость.  
Гарри встал и накинул на себя рубашку.  
— Ты можешь перестать притворяться слепым, — пробормотал он.  
Этот человек делал из него дурака уже который раз. Это чертовски раздражало.  
Мёрдок передал ему стакан с кофе и улыбнулся своей охренительной, чтоб его, улыбкой.  
— Я бы хотел.  
— Хватит врать, я же вижу тебя, — резко сказал Гарри, но замолчал, когда Мёрдок снял свои красные очки, чтобы показать глаза.  
Если он притворялся, то заслуживал Оскар. Гарри помахал рукой перед лицом. Мёрдок усмехнулся.  
— Ты знаешь, я могу почувствовать колебания воздуха, когда люди делают так.  
— О, точно. Извини. То есть, ты действительно…  
— Слеп. Да.  
— Но как ты…  
— Я вижу, но не глазами. Не знаю, как объяснить.  
— Ясно, — сказал Гарри.  
Он находил это удивительным. Мэтт, как Гарри называл его про себя, оказался милым парнем, умным, забавным и, Мерлин, его губы были очаровательными. Гарри не был уверен, знает ли Мэтт, куда он смотрит, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Твоё сердце всё время пропускает удары, — вдруг сказал Мэтт. — Тебе нехорошо?  
— Нет, я в порядке, — быстро ответил Гарри, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
— И температура твоего тела поднимается с настораживающей скоростью.  
Гарри прикрыл лицо и попытался взять себя в руки. Мэтт издевался над ним, чертов придурок. Он определенно знал, почему Гарри так реагирует.  
— Я в порядке, — повторил он.  
Гарри хотел бы сейчас быть одетым во что-то потолще, чем рубашка и боксеры.  
— Кстати, почему ты здесь? Я думал, что расплатился?  
— Я задолжал тебе извинения, — ответил Мэтт. — Я сожалею, что счёл тебя демоном, поспособствовал твоему аресту и заставил работать на меня.  
Гарри дал Мэтту помучиться целую минуту.  
— Ну, ты принёс мне кофе этим утром, так что ты прощён.  
— Так просто?  
— Да. Я не люблю долго обижаться, это утомительно.  
— Фогги предполагал, что ты как минимум врежешь мне по морде.  
— Так ты поэтому снял очки? — весело спросил Гарри.  
Он не сомневался, что если бы на голову Мэтта надели распределяющую шляпу, она бы крикнула «СЛИЗЕРИН», быстрее, чем Малфою.  
— Нет. Это то, почему я всё ещё не надел их обратно.  
Гарри так рассмеялся над его признанием, что не сразу заметил, как пальцы Мэтта прошлись по шрамам на тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Почему слова «я не должен лгать» вырезаны на твоей руке?  
— Это длинная история.  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
— Разве у тебя нет работы?  
— Фогги сказал, что это будет чудом, если ты не врежешь мне по лицу, так что сегодня я взял себе выходной.  
— Почему ты думал, что меня будет так трудно убедить?  
— Я произвёл не лучшее первое впечатление.  
— Да, действительно. — согласился Гарри, поймав пальцы Мэтта и переплетая их со своими. — Но каждый заслуживает второй шанс.


End file.
